Of Wizards and Dragon Riders
by elletteSkee
Summary: Eragon and Saphira travel to a completely different world in search of assistance from the wizards. Little do they know, the wizarding world needs their help too, and will only help the Varden if a certain Dragon Rider helps them first.
1. Prologue

**AN**: Well, I was looking around for Inheritance/Harry Potter crossovers, and I was unable to find anything that really suited my needs. No big deal, I guess. I decided to just write one of my own. :) This is a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, so, even though I do have a good idea of the plot and such, not everything is completely thought out. That means probable slow updates.

This takes place after Order of the Pheonix, and Eldest. At first, I was just going to make it seem like the world of Eragon and the actual world (with wizards and muggles) were the same world, but I knew that would be so incredibly incorrect that it would probably annoy many people, so I'm going to have Eragon travel in between "worlds".

Now, on to the story!

* * *

**Of Wizards and Dragon Riders**

_**Prologue**_

Nasuada leaned heavily on the railing that trailed up the large staircase. She was exhausted. Galbatorix had a dragon rider, and another dragon egg that could hatch at any moment, on his side. This was extremely bad news for the Varden. Eragon had set off with his brother on some rescue mission. Though he promised he would be back soon, she had no idea how soon "soon" _was_.

The Varden had come up with a plan. A _risky_ plan. One that had less than half a chance of working, and if it didn't work, would most likely mean Galbatorix would win.

It was not so common knowledge that the Dragon Riders had the ability to travel between worlds. It was even more of a secret that another world, so different from their own, held people, many people, with magical skills. Magical skills that far exceeded what their own spellcasters could accomplish. If they could contact these people and convince them to help the Varden, there was a chance they could win.

But, if Eragon did not successfully and completely transfer himself to the other world, both he and Saphira could die.

Nasuada shook her head slowly. She didn't know what to do. She would have to talk to Eragon, as soon as he came back.

But how soon was _soon_?

* * *

As it turned out, soon was very soon. Eragon sat on top of Saphira, along with Roran and an extremely frightened looking Katrina. She hadn't been very difficult to rescue. She had been placed in a lightly guarded cell, with no one but a few urgals standing watch. No Ra'zac. Roran tried to soothe Katrina -- she had never been anywhere close to this high in the air -- while Eragon became lost in his own thoughts.

Murtagh was alive. Murtagh was a dragon rider. Murtagh had betrayed him.

Murtagh was his _brother_.

Eragon squeezed his eyes shut.

_"Zar'roc should have gone to Morzan's eldest son, not his youngest."_

Eragon's stomach lurched as he felt a wave of nausea hit him.

He unconsciously reached for the scar on his back, feeling nothing but smooth skin. He was not like Murtagh. He would never be like him.

He unsuccessfully tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The sky was grim, lightning flashing through dark clouds, though there was not yet any rain.

He sighed, and felt Saphira's warm presence in his mind, comforting him.

_Do not dwell on this for too long, little one._

_...Yes._ He said, after a long pause.

He opened his eyes, the color of Saphira's scales speckling the brown. They glowed in determination as his mouth set itself in a thin, strait line.

He would kill the Ra'zac, and end Galbatorix's evil rein over the land. If he should run into Murtagh again, it would not be his own misfortune...

...but his brother's.

* * *

Harry Potter sat on his small bed, books, parchment and quills scattered around him. Thanks to Moody's warning at the train station a couple month's ago, the Dursley's had been too scared to lock away any of his things, so he was free to do his homework, thankfully.

At the moment, though, he wasn't paying the least bit attention to his homework. His back was propped up against the wall beside his bed, and his eyes were closed.

He reached up and absently rubbed his scar, which was painfully tingling. His thoughts drifted to the ministry of magic, Sirius, his outburst in Dumbledore's office, and the prophecy.

_Neither can live while the other survives..._

So it was killed or be killed.

Well then. He better get ready to kill.

He opened his eyes slowly, and if anyone else had been in the dimly lit room, they would have been startled to see an eerie green glow shining from his eyes.

* * *

**AN**: So, how do you like it so far? Please leave feedback, whether it's good or bad, I don't really care. Constructive criticism is something I actually like to get, so don't be shy!

Oh and just so you know, I eat flames for breakfast. -Grins-


	2. Chapter One

**AN**: Well, I got one review! That was actually one _more_ than I was expecting. -blush- I know I'm not a great writer, so I'm pretty sure I'll finish this fic with one review per chapter. Ah well. I don't mind that much. I still enjoy writing this:)

The person who did review asked about what ships I was planning on adding to the story, and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Eragon, because I don't like Arya very much (xx) but Harry will probably end up with Ginny. And if I decide to add a little more romance, then I'll put some Ron/Hermione in there as well.

If anyone has any ideas for Eragon, I'd love to hear them!

* * *

**Of Wizards and Dragon Riders**

_**Chapter One**_

Eragon stared at Nasuada.

_Did she just say we have to travel to another _world

_Yes, I believe she did._ Saphira replied, grinning (as much as a dragon can grin) at Eragon.

Eragon shook himself a bit. "Well, I suppose," he said to Nasuada. "Y-You're completely sure I'm capable enough to do it?"

"Well..." She paused.

"So you think there's a large chance it won't work."

Nasuada winced. "No...I think you can do it. But...well, there's always a _chance_, isn't there?"

"Okay then. We'll do it."

Nasuada looked at him in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Yes. If you believe we can do it, then we will try our best."

Saphira nodded her large head. _Yes._

Nasuada smiled slightly. "Thank you, Eragon Shadeslayer."

* * *

The next day, Eragon and Saphira found themselves in a large field. There were no towns, houses, or even trees for miles around.

"I've spoken with the spellcasters, and they have given me the ancient words for you," Nasuada said. She told Eragon and Saphira them.

"I'm afraid I must be going. There's nothing I can do to help you any longer." She gracefully hopped onto her horse, and with a wave and a smile, she set off.

Eragon watched her leave, before turning to Saphira. _You ready?_

_I was born ready_. She smirked. She crouched down to give Eragon easier access to her back, which was currently covered in a soft, lightweight saddle.

Eragon jumped on. _Let's do this._

They spoke the ancient words, and with a brilliant flash of dazzling blue light, they were gone.

* * *

Harry woke with a start to a knocking on his bedroom door. He was drenched in sweat, his too large t-shirt clinging to his skin. It was still dark out. Why would Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon need him now?

He climbed out of bed stiffly, and opened the door. He nearly fainted in surprise when he saw his ex-teacher and friend, Remus Lupin standing outside his bedroom door.

"Professor Lupin? What-"

"No time to chat, Harry. I apologise for waking you, but you have to leave right now. There's been a deatheater attack just a couple towns away from here, and the deatheaters are still on the move. Dumbledore sent me to get you as soon as he heard. Even with the protections around your house, he fears that Voldemort is strong enough to get through them.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. "But, the Dursleys! I can't just leave them here. They'll be attacked!"

Remus sighed. "Tonks and Kingsley are downstairs right now putting them back to sleep magically and sending them far away in a portkey. Don't worry Harry, they'll be fine. But you have to get out of here too, and soon. Pack up anything you want saved and meet me downstairs in 5 minutes. Okay?"

He rushed down the stairs before Harry could answer him.

Still half asleep, Harry stumbled through his room, stuffing things into his trunk. In three minutes, he was heading downstairs, dragging his trunk behind him. Remus grabbed his arm, touched his hand to a week old newspaper, and as Harry felt the familiar sensation of being pulled along by his navel, they were gone.

* * *

Eragon moaned and rolled over onto his back. Were were they...?

His muscles were stiff and he felt like he had smashed his head straight into a boulder. Which, he thought, he could have very well done.

_Saphira...?_

_I'm here._ He heard her say, a bit gruffly.

_You have a headache too?_

Eragon smiled when he heard her growl slightly. _Poor baby._

He climbed to his feet painfully, wincing as his muscles protested.

He looked at their surroundings for the first time. It was nearing dawn, the sky turning from black to gray. In front of them, all he could see was trees. They had landed somewhere near a forest. He slowly turned around, and to his great surprise, found a castle.

His eyes went wide. _A castle?_

_Well, we better go see if anyone lives there._ He stifled a yawn. He hadn't realised how tired he was.

_Come on, Saphira._

She grunted, making Eragon chuckle. She blew a flame dangerously close to his sensitive ear, and he yelped, jumping out of the way.

He made his way up the small hill they were on, glaring at Saphira the whole way.

* * *

Harry stumbled as they landed, and fell to his knees. I really did hate protkeys. He climbed to his feet, and looked around.

He discovered that they had landed in Dumbledore's office, a fact that made him scowl slightly.

The sun had just begun to rise, but the little light coming through the windows was not enough to light the room. Harry adjusted his glasses, for they had fallen off one of his ears when they had landed, and saw that Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking at Remus and Harry gravely.

"I assume there was no trouble?" Dumbledore said.

"None. The Dursleys are safe with Tonks and Kingsley, and we were gone before the deateaters had even entered the town."

Dumbledore brightened a bit, satisfied. "And how are you, Harry?"

"Fine, sir." He said curtly.

Dumbledore stiffened, and jumped out of his chair, looking alert.

"The wards have been breached!" He exclaimed. "Come, come. We must investigate." He swooped past them, and Remus and Harry rushed behind him.

They reached the front door, and Dumbledore stopped. "It doesn't seem like they want to do us any harm," he said. "But we can never be sure..."

He slowly opened the door.

* * *

Eragon and Saphira had reached the castle with no trouble, and they stopped at the two extremely large front doors.

_The magic in the air around here is incredible._ Saphira noted.

_I can feel it too. It's almost...overwhelming._

Just then, the door started to move outward. Eragon jumped back in surprise, and immediantly grabbed his bow and placed an arrow in it. He stood there, feet apart, ready to attack, when an incredibly old looking man stepped out.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. He was currently standing infront of a young man, with an arrow pointed at him, and an extremely dangerous looking dragon behind him.

He was speechless for a moment, before shaking himself out of it. He discreetly put his wand into his hand. "Do you speak english?" He said slowly.

Eragon's eyes simply narrowed. _What should I do?_ He spoke to Saphira in his head.

_Do not speak yet. Wait and see if they are good or evil._

Behind the old man stepped out a weary, shabby looking middle-aged man, and a much younger boy. The boy looked to be around his own age, with messy black hair and startling green eyes.

"Please, put your weapon down. We won't do you any harm," Dumbledore said softly, but sternly.

Eragon slowly let his bow and arrow drop to his side, but didn't relax from his tense state. If these were wizards, they could easily use their magic on him. He was in no condition to fight with magic, after traveling here.

Dumbledore motioned with his hands. "Come inside. We can talk in my office."

Eragon didn't move.

Dumbledore frowned. He knew what he had to do. He raised his wand quickly, trying to stun the stranger before he could react, but with inhuman speed and grace, Eragon jumped out of the way, and hopped onto Saphira's back.

"Saphira!" He bellowed, and she took off, flapping her mighty wings, going strait up into the air.and hovering high over them.

Dumbledore flinched in surprise. He had almost forgotten about the dragon. It had stood in the shadows, barely making a sound. Above them, Saphira roared and released a ball of fire from her mouth.

"That certainly wasn't the right thing to do," Dumbledore sighed. "Remus, take Harry into the castle. He'll be much safer there. I'll try to negotiate with this stranger."

"What? But I can help!" Harry didn't want to be pushed away, he didn't want to let the "grown-ups" handle things while he sat in his room and worried. "It-it looks like he's around my age. Maybe I can talk to him easier than you..."

Both he and Dumbledore knew it was a lame excuse, but Dumbledore, remembering what happened at the end of last year, reluctantly nodded. Harry smiled.

* * *

**AN**: So, tell me what you think. I need some feedback! 


	3. Chapter Two

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait, and I'm going to warn you, waits like this will probably come quite often. -Wince- I'm a horrible update-er, in case you haven't noticed.

Ah well, it doesn't matter at the moment, right? Here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

**Of Wizards and Dragon Riders**

_**Chapter Two**_

Albus Dumbledore sighed, and glanced up toward the sky, where an unknown stranger and a very dangerous looking dragon hovered about their heads. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Please, young man, we only want to talk to you. We will not use our wands in your presence, if it makes you feel more comfortable," Dumbledore said, using the sonorus charm to make his voice louder.

Up in the sky, Eragon debated what to do.

_Should we take the chance_? He asked Saphira, glancing down to the ground.

_I do not sense great evil in them, but it could be a trick._ She gave her wings a mighty flap.

_What else can we do?_ Eragon sighed, and placed his bow on his back. _Take us down, slowly. We don't want them to think we are attacking and defend themselves._

Saphira swooped down towards them, careful to not go too fast.

When they had almost landed, Eragon smoothly jumped off Saphira's back and landed in front of the wizards. He held out his hands to show he had no weapon.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, dragon rider of the Varden. I have come to seek assistance, for the people of my world are in the middle of a war."

With each word he said, Dumbledore's eyebrows rose higher and higher. Dragon rider of the Varden? He couldn't be sure this wasn't work of Voldemort, but through his link with Hogwarts, he could tell the castle seemed confident the young man before them was not evil.

For the first time, Professor Dumbledore noticed the man's pointed ears and sharp, regal features. He was an elf! But...they hadn't existed for thousands of years, and had become nothing but fairy tales.

Harry looked at his aged professor, and saw the lines above his furrowed brow. Whoever this stranger was, Dumbledore was highly confused by him. This surprised Harry slightly, but by now, after the events of last year, he knew that Albus was not perfect. Harry looked to the ground, overwhelmed by bad memories.

Eragon saw all this, and knew the raven-haired boy in front of him had...a past. Like him.

* * *

After Eragon convinced Saphira that he would be fine, and she had to wait outside, Dumbledore led Harry, Remus and Eragon into his office, Eragon being continually surprised by the contents of the castle, as well as the castle itself. The poor old fat lady that guarded the Gryffindor common room was almost shredded when she surprised Eragon with her shrieking. Dumbledore explained to Eragon that all the paintings in the wizarding world were charmed to move and speak, and they carried on, a very sheepish looking Eragon trailing after them.

When they had reached the headmaster's office, Dumbledore conjured up an extra chair for Eragon, startling him.

"Sit, please," Dumbledore said pleasantly, and sat down in his own chair behind the desk.

"I believe you have quite a story to tell us," he said, eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

Eragon took a deep breath and began.

"My mother died shortly after I was born, leaving me to be raised by her brother, my uncle," Eragon started.

"What of your father?" Dumbledore inquired. He was surprised to see Eragon's eyes darken and his expression turn angry.

"My father...is not important." This wasn't entirely true, but after all, he had just met these people. It wasn't imperative they new every detail of his life.

Harry and Remus glanced at each other, expressions confused.

Eragon continued, explaining how he had found Saphira's egg, a result of Arya trying to save it. He gave them a summary of his adventure with Brom, leaving Murtagh completely out of his story.

"This Brom..." Dumbledore said. "Where is he now?"

"He...he is dead." Eragon breathed deeply and Albus saw his eyes fill with sorrow.

_Be strong, little one._ Saphira said soothingly in Eragon's head, and he relaxed slightly, comforted.

Eragon told them of the war raging between the Varden and King Galbatorix, and how they were in need of assistance now that Galbatorix had a Dragon Rider of his own.

Dumbledore chose his next words carefully, an idea forming in his head. "I am afraid, young dragon rider, that our own world is having some troubles too. You are obviously skilled in...combat," he said, remembering the bow and sword.

"If you would consider helping us with our predicament, I'm sure I could gather as many wizards as you need to help in your war."

* * *

**AN**: Yah, short, I know. I really wanted to get this chapter out though, because it's been such a long wait.

I've read in many stories that the headmaster of Hogwarts would have a "connection" with the castle, and it makes sense to me. The castle is magical, so I imagine it would be someone "alive" ish. Eh, I dunno. XD So that's what it means when it says "the castle was confident he was not evil".

It might sound like it, but when Eragon tells them his story, he doesn't tell every detail. He gives a summary of his life, finding the egg, and traveling with Brom, but nothing overly specific or personal. Just what they need to know to make sense of everything going on in his world. Sort of.

Also, if anyone is willing, I'd love to have a beta. I'm sure it would improve my fic a lot. :)

Review please, and tell me what you think. :D


End file.
